dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Faun (3.5e Race)
=Faun= :some of my artwork Puzzling and playful, the Faun’s habits within their habitat of the forestlands is a mystery to all but the most attuned listeners and followers of nature, even experienced Druids and Rangers are befuddled by their elusive qualities within the forest boundaries. However, if a traveler is lucky enough to see a Faun, even to speak with one, they will discover their cheerful and bright nature. However, to cross minds with a Faun is not wise, as their love of practical jokes and surprising quick wit makes them more than a match for any academic, scholar or wizard. Summary::Not to be mistaken with their close cousin the Satyr, Fauns are smaller, lighter in build and generally friendlier to travelers that pass into their territories. Personality Fauns are very friendly by nature, but are not fools of any silvered tongues. They are quick to strike up friendships and tight bonds with peoples of all backgrounds, races, creeds and alignments. They are also fond of jokes and song and make the best of any glum situation to lighten the mood. Physical Description Fauns stand shorter than human males, but taller than dwarves. They appear scrawny at first sight but are stronger than most may first estimate. They sport a set of ram-like horns which protrude forwards from the hairline above each eyebrow. These can either be short, smooth and stubby which is present in most females of the race, or can be long and slender - a trait of the males. From the waist down, the Faun is covered in a mange of coarse hair goat hair coloured brown through white. The shape and structure of their legs mirror that of a goat, they also possess instead of feet, a pair of hooves. Whilst they may be awkward in appearance, Fauns are good walkers and runners. Relations Fauns are likeable and charismatic, they are the glue that will hold a group together in even the most stressful and tense times. They will lift the lowest of spirits with their strange, almost magical musical talents. Combined with their mischievous nature they are fun and very compatible companions. Religion Obad-Hai and Ehlonna are the spiritual focus’ of the Faun race. Fauns will strive, even risk their lives to protect their beloved homeland of the forests which are watched over by both the god of nature and the goddess of the forests. Language Open-minded in nature and quickly able to grasp new tongues and alphabets, fauns speak the languages of Common and Sylvan and are granted access to languages revolving around the Elven, Common and Dwarvern alphabets. Names Fauns possess simple, short names which is often in reference to an object - a musical instrument for example. They do not usually take last names, although are fond of titles. Adventurers Fauns make very pleasant company and could be the key to holding the party together even if certain other members might fight amongst each other over conflicting alignment and racist issues. They take great comfort in knowing that they are protected from harm by those more adept at melee, and will return the favour with music to bolster the fighting spirit of their comrades in battle. Racial Traits * , , , : Fauns are likeable characters and are also quick-minded, a tool not possessed by most. However they are also weaker and less able to take the punishment of other characters due to their lighter and smaller stature in comparison to humans. * * : As Medium creatures, fauns have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Faun base land speed is 40 feet. * Pan’s Blessing (Ex): All fauns who uses a Wind Instrument to perform gains a +1 to Perform skill checks/2 levels whilst a wind Instrument is in use. * Quick Wits (Ex): A faun is not so easily fooled by illusion spells, they gain a +1 for saving throws against spells of the illusion school, as well as against spellcrafts and searches involved in identifying as well as revealing spells of the illusion school. * Home in the Forest (Ex): A faun will gain a +2 to Survival checks against being lost in forests of any type. * Low-Light vision (Ex): Even at night a faun must attend to their duties in the forest, they have the ability to see twice as far in shadowy light as otherwise can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Automatic Languages: Common and Sylvan. * Bonus Languages: All languages revolving around the Elven, Common and Dwarven alphabets. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics Notes *Fauns are not to be mistaken for Satyrs. They are shorter in stature and less aggressive in nature. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race